


Little Flower

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Victor Zsasz Drabbles [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You start working as Cobblepot`s housekeeper and meet Victor for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Flower

The first day at your new job as Mr. Cobblepot’s housekeeper, you were in awe over just how big the mansion was. Yes, you had seen it on your interview, but now when you were actually going to clean it, you wondered how long it would take to go through the whole place.

“Well, better get started then.” you said to yourself and went to the laundry room where all the cleaning equipment was. Noticing a big pile of laundry, you decided to get the washer started first so you filled it up.

“Might wanna put this in there too.”

“Jesus!!!” You almost jumped out of your bones at the deep and soft voice behind you. Turning around to yell at whoever scared you, you froze when you stared into a pair of beautiful, almost black eyes.

“Sorry if I scared you.” His eyes dropped down to scan your female curves once before returning to your eyes with a smile on his lips.

_What an adorable little thing you were._

“No…that’s quite alright,” you whispered shyly and felt your cheeks heat up when your fluttering eyes took in his appearance. He was completely hairless on his head and it made him look very intimidating. But his dark eyes looked upon you with such warmth and…was it curiosity? Whatever it was, it didn’t scare you. Then you noticed the red stains on his blazer and the purple vest he was wearing.

Omg! Was…was that blood?

You were perfectly aware of Mr. Cobblepot’s business and had signed a contract that sworn you to keep silent about what ever happened inside the mansion. You may be a shy little flower, but you were fully aware of what kind of city Gotham was, growing up with a criminal as a father.

“Should we take care of that, Mr….?” You pointed at his blazer.

Victor looked surprised at you, but regained his usual posture quickly. “Zsasz, Victor Zsasz,” he said as he shrugged of his blazer.

Your eyes widened at his name, Victor Zsasz! The assassin! Yes, you’d heard of him. Everyone in Gotham probably knew who he was. But this didn’t scare you either.

Victor saw your widened eyes and thought you were going to run screaming out of their. But to his surprised, you just took his blazer with a smile on your lips.

“Well, nice to meet you Mr. Zsasz.” You went over to the sink and started washing the blood away with water.

“Victor.” Was all he said as he came to stand beside you to unbutton his vest. You glanced over at his fingers that worked on the buttons, before quickly meeting his gaze with slightly pink cheeks and a smile.

“Okay, Victor.” you said softly before returning to wash his blazer.

“And you?”

“Huh?” you returned your gaze to him just as he took of his vest. His black fitted shirt hugged just the right way around his firm chest and you blushed even harder.

_“To bad his shirt didn’t get bloody to.”_ you thought while chewing on your inner lip. _“Oh, stop it! Silly girl!”_

“Umh…I’m____.”

“Well, nice to met you____.” The hitman smirked and put his vest into the sink and started washing it off, his hands close to yours, his arm brushing against your arm and you found yourself unable to breath.

That was the first time you met Victor Zsasz and it left you wanting for more. But that was never an issue, he always seemed to lurk around the big mansion and pop in on you every day. Whether it was in the laundry room, the kitchen or when you were cleaning the many rooms of the mansion.

Finally, one day, he asked the question you’d wanted to hear that very first day in the laundry room.

Victor was launched lazily across Mr. Cobblepot’s throne while you were dusting the windows. You glanced over at him and wondered how he’d the guts to sit in that throne.  
Victor’s eyes roamed your body in that maid outfit you were wearing and you could practically feel his gaze burn into your skin.

God! He fucking loved Penguin for making you wear that.

“Go out with me.” You heard his soft voice behind you and you almost dropped your duster.

How the hell could he move so silently?

“W-What?” you turned around and stared at up him, standing only inches away from your shivering body with a smirk on his lips.

“Go out with me. Tonight.” His voice was firm and demanding, but yet so…warm and kind…in a strange way.

“Uhm…okay.” was all you said though you internally were jumping with joy.

“Good!” Victor said happily, his dark eyes sparkled wickedly when he met your fluttering gaze.” Pick you up at eight.”

You never got time to answer him, before he left the room, leaving you with a thumping heart inside your chest.

* * * 

Now, a month later, you were standing in the kitchen, making lunch for Mr. Cobblepot and his business associates. You were humming happily, thinking about your date last night. Your date with Victor Zsasz.

A blush spread across your face. You never thought Victor could be so loving…so romantic even. Well, at least it was romantic to you. Other girls would probably just laugh at the thought of having a quiet movie night at home or just going to the local café would be considered romantic. But to you it was, because you did those things with Victor. He let you see his softer and loving side and that was more romantic than anything else in the world.

Your thoughts were interrupted by arms snaking around your waist and Victor’s nose nuzzling your neck, inhaling your scent.

“God, you smell so good…” he spoke softly against your skin before nibbling and kissing your nape.

“Victor! S-Stop…I have to get this ready for Mr. Cobblepot.”

“Penguin can wait!” he growled into your neck and pressed his semi erection against your bum. You gasped but turned around and firmly pushed him away, despite your own aching between your legs.

“You may not care about your job Victor, but I do! No, scoot along.” You ushered him away with your hands and he chuckled lightly.

“You better make up for it tonight.” the hitman purred as he stole a kiss before leaving the kitchen.

_“Oh I will, believe me Victor….”_ you thought with a smirk dancing on your lips, _“I will.”_


End file.
